A New Generation
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Stories #24 Last Romulan War. In which our hero gets command of her own Enterprise.


Title: A New Generation  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories #10  
Part: REP 1/1  
  
Star Trek   
The Next Generation  
A New Generation, A Marrissa Story  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
Disclaimer:  
Paramount owns Star Trek. The Story is mine.  
  
Notice (from Huck Finn):  
Persons attempting to find a motive in this narritive will be   
prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral will be banished;  
persons attempting to find a plot will be shot.  
BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR  
  
This story is Dedicated to:  
  
My Uncle George Ohlin,  
  
and  
  
The Learning Disablity Teachers of Hidden Valley Junior High  
1986-1990:  
Mrs. Silba, Mrs. Renyolds, Mrs. Lynn  
and Mrs. Martin.  
  
Prologue  
  
This is the story of how the Last Romulan War began. It   
was a war that was a long time coming, and when it came it was unlike   
any war before it.  
Some say the war was caused by paranoia. Paranoia fed by the   
Federation Fleet built to defeat the Borg and the Dominion. Paranoia   
fed by the growing Romulan Logic Movement. Paranoia fed by the Founders   
of the Dominion.  
Whatever the reason, one thing most historians agree about is   
that the Romulans' capture and destruction of Rear Admiral Riker's   
Enterprise-E was the straw that broke the camel's back. There were other   
straws, like the consistent annual destruction of a middle of the road   
Starfleet vessel. But those straws were easy to brush under the rug.   
The destruction of the Flagship was not such a straw.  
In any event, any other ship's destruction by Romulans at that  
time would have been just as likely to ignite the flames of war at that   
time. Just five months earlier, the Romulans had sent a dozen warbirds   
across the zone to attack the Federation Planet Essex, believing the   
ships gathered there were preparing to attack them. Nothing could have  
been further from the truth. They were there to attend the wedding of  
Captain Marrissa Picard, Princess and Heir to Essex, and her first officer,  
Commander Jay Gordon. The Romulans arrived just after the wedding, allowing  
the daughter of the Fleet Admiral to rack up yet another tactical victory.  
This attack, done in full view of the large number of reporters   
gathered for the wedding, was latched onto by the press. Over the next   
five months the story snowballed, with the discovery of the annual   
attacks on Star Fleet vessels, and the attempts at covering up the losses.  
By the time the Fleet Admiral got word of the Enterprise-E's   
capture, Jean-Luc Picard knew war was on its way. This is the story of   
how the fire of war was lit and the new generation that fought it ...  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E  
Rear Admiral William T Riker recording  
This is my final mission as Captain of the Enterprise. While   
I'd prefer another final mission than patrolling the Romulan Neutral   
Zone, it's certainly preferable to my other choice. I certainly hope   
Captain Marrissa Picard of the Endeavor enjoys Laxwana Troi.  
  
As Riker finished recording his log, he noticed a smile   
gracing his Klingon First Officer's face. "Something funny, Mister   
Worf?" he asked.  
"I'm just remembering some of the times Miss Troi has given us   
on the Enterprise," Worf responded.  
"I have to admit, Worf, that if Laxwana had taken the Enterprise,   
I'd be following Picard's example and retreat to the holodeck." Riker   
remarked.  
"I do not blame you, the Vice President is annoying," Worf replied.  
"I'm just tired of her asking when Deanna and I are having another   
child," Riker replied. "As if Andrew wasn't enough."  
"Speaking of Deanna, I want to know why she suddenly decided to   
go to Command School," Worf inquired.  
Riker never answered. The tactical officer interrupted, announcing,  
"Romulan Warbirds decloaking."  
"RED ALERT, raise shield, ready weapons," Worf ordered. "How many  
tactical?" Riker inquired.  
"Six, sir," Lieutenant Ross Lochard replied. "That's too many,"   
Riker replied. "Send out a distress call on subspace 2." The Romulans   
opened fire.  
"Return fire," Worf ordered.  
"Worf, I don't think we stand much of a chance of not being   
captured," Riker said. "So how would you like to take a Romulan Starbase?   
Helm evasive pattern Marrissa Mozart twenty-one"  
"I'd enjoy it," Worf replied. "Tactical firing pattern Alex One   
Oh One."  
"In that case, I believe a change in footwear is recommend," Riker  
responded. "Helm hard to port." A Romulan plasma torpedo exploded off the  
starboard bow.  
"May I suggest we start making ourselves look hurt?" Worf replied,   
changing his boots. "Tactical, firing pattern Alex Two, center on the   
warbird at one five mark six oh."  
"Agreed, Engineering, I want you to make it look like every hit   
has ten percent more effectiveness than it really does," Riker ordered.   
"If this wasn't the Flagship, I'd order twenty. Helm, evasive pattern   
Omega."  
"Can't make it too easy," Worf said, as the Romulans increased   
their fire, noticing their apparent success. "May I suggest we set Omega   
destruct?"  
"That will cause the Enterprise to blow up when the last crew   
member is safely away," Riker noted. "I like the idea, who was it that   
came up with that idea?"  
"Marrissa, I believe," Worf replied.  
"Computer, set Destruct, Omega, Authorization Riker, Omega Two   
Alpha Destruct," Riker ordered.  
"Does the First Officer concur?" the Computer replied. "Yes,   
Authorization Worf Alpha One Beta Destruct Omega," Worf concurred.  
"Destruct set for two minutes after last crew person leaves or   
dies," the Computer informed.  
Then Lieutenant Commander Ross Lochard broke in, "Shields have   
failed, the Romulans are hailing us."  
"On screen," Riker ordered. The Romulan Admiral Soovik appeared,   
his grin wide. "Admiral Soovik, I see the Preator is getting desperate.   
You do know that this attack on my ship is an act of war, and right now   
the Federation is not inclined to ignore one."  
"Yes I know and I also know that you are in no condition to be   
demanding anything," Soovik replied. "I demand your unconditional   
surrender. My prize crew will beam aboard and we will tow your ship   
back to our side of the zone. No one will know what happened to the   
Enterprise."  
"Perhaps, perhaps, however you may have just made the biggest   
mistake in your career," Riker responded.  
"I don't think so," Soovik smiled. "The capture of the   
Enterprise will do much to further my career."  
"You have my surrender," Riker responded. "However your career   
will be over in less than a month."  
The Romulan Admiral laughed and closed the channel. Moments   
later a prize crew beamed on to the Enterprise's bridge and took over.  
  
Personal Log  
Lieutenant Commander Clara Stutter-Rozhenko   
Chief Engineer, USS Endeavor  
Stardate 61573.69  
I never thought that being pregnant would cause me to be so   
annoyed. Then I met Laxwana Troi. Seeing my condition, she quickly went   
into mother hen mode. She tries to get me to sit down, interferes with   
my duties, annoys my staff, and more importantly my husband, Alex.  
I'm sure Marrissa is targeted as well, after all she's only a   
month behind me. However she can retreat to her ready room and gets to   
sit down on the job, whereas I have to move around and fix things.  
I have decided that if Mrs. Troi continues to annoy me and my   
staff, she will be thrown out of Engineering.  
Meanwhile, warp efficiency is up by point oh five percent. On   
the fleet wide efficiency scale, the Endeavor is at 98.95 percent, point   
4 above the nearest, the Defiant. The Nova is moving up, now at 97.01.   
This week's low ship on the scale is the Clinton at 72.01 due to a warp   
core malfunction.  
  
Clara Stutter-Rozhenko was under a console with a large number   
of parts arrayed around her, when Laxwana Troi caught up with her in   
Main Engineering. "Is it really necessary for you to do that?" Laxwana   
asked.  
"Do you want the VIP and Senior Officer's Quarters to suddenly   
freeze?" Clara asked.  
"I mean do you have to do it?" Laxwana responded.  
"Its called keeping one's hand in," Clara replied.  
"You must learn to delegate," Laxwana commented.  
"Do you see anyone standing around doing nothing?" Clara asked,   
beginning to lose her cool.  
"No, but surely there are more suitable jobs for a woman in your  
condition," Laxwana replied.  
"Madam Vice President, I'm Chief Engineer, not an invalid," Clara  
responded, finishing the repair and sliding out from under the console.  
Tapping her communicator, she continued. "Ensign Dekcep, how is your part  
coming?"  
"Commander, its going to take a little more time," was Dekcep's reply.  
"How much time?"  
"Quite a bit actually."  
"Explain."  
"I was working on the conduit when someone tapped my shoulder,   
startling me. I kind of put my hand though the ODN control panel."  
"Understood, who was this person?"  
"Mrs. Troi."  
"Thank you, Ensign," Clara closed the channel staring at the   
annoying Betazoid. "Clara to Shayna."  
"Shayna here."  
"Shayna, how far are you from Engineering?"  
"I'm just entering it on my daily tour," Shayna replied, coming   
up behind Vice President Troi.  
"Shayna, this woman here has been causing my engineers problems,"   
Clara stated. "I'd like her escorted out of Engineering, and see that   
she doesn't enter any of my domain during the rest of her stay."  
"You mean you are throwing me out?" Laxwana replied, enraged.   
"This is an insult, no one has ever kicked me out of anywhere."  
"Then it is about time, Mrs. Troi," Clara responded, getting   
back to work.  
"This way, Madam Vice President," Shayna said, gesturing at the   
door.  
Laxwana began to follow Lieutenant Sachs, saying, "I've never   
been treated like that before. How can she get away with that type of   
behavior."  
"That's any easy question to answer," Shayna replied. "She's   
six months pregnant, runs Engineering on the fastest and most efficient   
ship in the fleet, and is second officer. She is also a Princess of   
Essex, and a good friend of the Captain, like the rest of the command   
crew."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
On the Romulan Starbase Four, Rear Admiral Riker smiled, as he   
was pushed in to join the Romulan Admiral Soovik. Just five minutes   
earlier, the Enterprise had chosen its death. Riker was rather pleased   
with its choice. "Riker, explain yourself, you surrender your ship and   
then, after your crew leave, it moves into the middle of my fleet and   
blows itself up," Soovik related. "I've just lost two ships and had   
three more damaged as a result of your little ploy."  
"I told you it was a mistake to capture us," Riker replied.   
"Its going to be fun to see you go down."  
"Oh I'm going nowhere," Soovik responded.  
"That's right, nowhere but down." Riker rejoined. "By the way,   
Soovik, did you even bother to guard my crew?"  
"Of course I did," Soovik stated. "Why?"  
"Just wondered."  
  
Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard was sitting in on the Ship Naming   
Commission meeting, in hopes of encouraging their action. There was a   
new Nova Class Starship ready to be commissioned, which still needed   
a name. Since it was ready to enter service, a name was rather important.  
As he observed the debate, his Chief of Staff, Lieutenant Sirek   
entered the room. Sirek had come highly recommend from both his academy   
professors and his Kid's Crew captain, the Admiral's son in law, Jay.   
The young Vulcan had certainly lived up to expectations. His   
organizational abilities and tact were beyond the usual expectations   
of a twenty year-old. He came around and positioned himself behind   
Picard's left ear. Handing the Fleet Admiral a PADD, he whispered.   
"I've just confirmed that the Enterprise has been destroyed, and her   
crew captured."  
"Thank you Sirek," Picard responded. "Wait here a minute   
please." Then the Fleet Admiral stood up, bringing himself to the   
attention of the Board. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some information   
that may have some bearing on your debate. The USS Enterprise has been   
destroyed."  
As soon as Jean-Luc Picard sat down to watch, the chair of the   
board, Admiral Jerico said, "I place the name Enterprise in nomination.   
Do I have a second?"  
"Seconded," Admiral Paris responded. "I motion we vote."  
"Seconded," Admiral Yoshida replied.  
"We all know the eligible names," Admiral Jerico stated. "Four   
votes on any name passes. We will go left to right, Paris?"  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"Enterprise."  
"The name Enterprise passes 7-0," Jerico concluded. "As the name   
Enterprise has been granted static number status, the second Nova Class   
Starship shall be designated the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F."  
  
Captain Marrissa Picard was listening to Vice President Troi's   
complaints after the Vice President had been thrown out of Engineering.   
Apparently she had no idea how much trouble she had caused Clara and her   
Engineering staff in her attempts to mother hen the Chief Engineer.  
"I don't see why I can't visit Engineering," the Ambassador   
stated.  
"Madam Vice President, when it comes to Engineering, I'd prefer   
to let Clara run it as she pleases," Marrissa replied. "After all she   
provides me with the fastest and fittest ship in the fleet."  
"But she threw me out of Engineering," Laxwana replied. "I am ...   
I am not a person to be thrown out like a little child."  
"Mrs. Troi, I have read Lieutenant Commander Sutter-Rozhenko's   
report, and Clara has been my best friend for years," Marrissa replied.   
"If she got fed up with you enough to throw you out of Engineering,   
you really must have annoyed her. I know better than to cause her more   
annoyance by reversing her decision, her order stands."  
"But ..." Laxwana began.  
"Bridge to Captain," Alexander's voice interrupted.  
"I'll be out there in a minute," Marrissa stated. "Good day   
Mrs. Troi." Marrissa exited the Ready Room onto the Bridge. "What is   
it, Alex?"  
"We are being recalled to Earth," Alexander replied from Ops.   
"We are ordered to arrive within twenty-four hours. The whole command   
crew is to report to the Fleet Admiral's Office in dress uniform upon   
arrival."  
"Great, I hate that uniform," Marrissa's husband and first   
officer, Commander Jay Gordon commented.  
"Personally, I find it flattering," Marrissa replied.   
"Could that be because it hides your pregnancy better," Jay   
replied, teasing his wife. "Thus seeming to preserving your girlish   
figure?"  
"Hey, tomorrow's my 24th birthday," Marrissa stated defensively.   
"I have a right to want to maintain it. Besides you only dislike the   
dress uniform because the collar is uncomfortable. Helm set a course   
for Earth, warp 11."  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The command crew of the Starship Endeavor settled into the   
Fleet Admiral's Office. Seated, by the orders of Doctor Johnson, in   
the two chairs before Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, were Captain Marrissa   
Picard and Lieutenant Commander Clarrissa Sutter-Rozhenko. Standing   
behind them were their husbands, Commander Jay Gordon and Lieutenant   
Alexander Rozhenko. In between them, Doctor Jackson Johnson hovered,   
as if he expected their five and six month pregnant forms to burst at   
any moment. Up against the wall stood the mischievous Chief of Security,   
Lieutenant Shayna Sachs and her partner in crime, the Ship's Counselor,   
Martin Sussex. Behind the desk sat the Commanding Admiral, Starfleet;   
and father of the young Captain, Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard.  
"How are things going on the Endeavor, Marrissa?" he asked,   
picking up a PADD.  
"Quite well, other than the fact that the Vice President drove   
Clara batty," Marrissa replied.  
"I know the feeling, you know Laxwana Troi once drove me into the   
Holodeck, so I could regain some composure," the Fleet Admiral responded   
in agreement.  
"Pardon me, Admiral, but you didn't call us here to reminisce,"   
Marrissa stated.  
"No, I didn't, Marrissa," Jean-Luc Picard began. "Two days ago   
the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was captured in Federation Space by the   
Romulan Admiral Soovik. Yesterday, Its destruction, and that of several   
Romulan Warbirds were detected. The Romulans, However are claiming that   
they hold the crew hostage.  
"Starfleet Intelligence has confirmed that they are still alive   
and being held on the Romulan Starbase Four. Your mission, as ordered   
by Congress, will be to rescue the crew of the Enterprise-E and destroy   
the Starbase."  
"Does this mean we are about to go to war?" Jay asked.  
"Congress intends to declare war the moment your new ship is   
in place," the Captain's father replied.  
"New ship? What new ship?" Marrissa asked.  
"The Nova Class Starship USS," the Fleet Admiral began, and   
then paused. After a minute, he continued, slowly, "Enterprise N-C-C   
1-7-0-1 F."  
"Thank you, Dad," Marrissa replied, smiling broadly. "I hope   
you are ready for the headlines."  
"What headlines?" the Admiral inquired.  
"I'm sure my fellow officers can tell you of some of the ones   
involving them that have appeared in the tabloid press," Marrissa   
commented.  
"You mean like 'Princess Endangers Unborn Child Working in   
Engineering,'" Clara responded.  
"Or perhaps this older one, 'Princess Clarrissa Injured in   
Klingon Mating Ritual,'" Alexander added. "In the news because Clara   
got morning sickness during our honeymoon."  
"That's what you get for not waiting until the wedding night,"   
Martin replied.   
"Martin, according the same tabloid, your virtues aren't any   
better," Clara responded. "After all how many times have I seen, 'I'm   
having Martin, Earl Flores's baby.'"  
As Martin's face grew red, Jay interjected to calm the storm,   
"Then there is the 'Princess' Husband Leaves Ship' appearing every time   
I lead an extended away team mission."  
"Of course the reverse is true," Marrissa stated. "Like   
'Princess Risks Self and Unborn Child on Away Mission.' Personally I   
don't think Tricornus Major was that dangerous."  
"That's all well and good, but why would my giving you the   
Enterprise result in such headlines?" Jean-Luc Picard asked.  
Marrissa smiled and said, "Tomorrow's Headline: 'Fleet Admiral   
Gives Daughter Flagship.'"  
  
When Marrissa entered the runabout that was to take her to the   
Enterprise with her father and her command crew, she thought the back   
of the short pilot of the runabout Dedication was familiar. It didn't   
take long for her to find out who it was. "Jackie, set a course for   
Utopia Planetea Yards, Nova Class Starship Enterprise," Fleet Admiral   
Picard ordered.  
"Aye, aye, Dad," the red-headed ensign replied "Course set,   
departure granted from Air Traffic Control, San Francisco, course   
cleared by Earth Space Control."  
"Jackie?" Marrissa exclaimed. "What are you doing here? and   
how did you get that Starfleet Uniform?"  
"She's your new Computer Security Officer," Admiral Picard   
replied. "And as for how she got that uniform, well she snuck into   
Starfleet behind my back."  
"Dad," Jackie drawled in response, "you know that isn't true.   
Admiral Jerico tried to ask you but you refused his call."  
"Start from the beginning," Marrissa requested. "Just how did   
you get into Starfleet?"  
"Well, I was over at the Academy, listening into Admiral   
Jerico's The Discipline of the Service course, CMD 216, as I've been   
doing since I was 6," Jackie began. "Near the end of class, Dad came   
rushing in demanding that security be increased on the master Starship   
prefix code file, ASAP. After class, I asked Jerico if I could be   
assistance. He said only if you can break into the file and give me   
a starship's prefix code without triggering an alarm. I demonstrated   
that I could by delivering the entire file and Admiral Jerico's orders   
for Stardates 45000 though 50000."  
"And the fool gave her a full Ensign's rank," Fleet Admiral   
Jean-Luc Picard interrupted. "Then he talked with the Commandant of   
Starfleet Academy, who proceeded to offer Jacqueline credit for any   
class which she could pass the final exam on."  
"Over the last three months I've passed 136 hours worth with a  
n average of eighty-two percent," Ensign Jacqueline Picard responded.   
"I've got 16 hours more than I need to graduate, and Dad can't find a   
way to keep me out of Starfleet."  
"Dad, you should know by now that it's impossible to keep a Picard   
girl from her goals," Captain Marrissa Picard said. "After all, I'm about   
to get the Captain's chair that I set out to get a dozen years ago."  
"I know now," Jean-Luc Picard confirmed. "However there is other   
business to finish before we arrive at the Enterprise. Alexander Rozhenko,   
come over here."  
The young Klingon moved over to stand in front of the Fleet   
Admiral. "Yes, Admiral?" he inquired.  
"A several months back, Captain Picard put you in for a promotion.   
The Promotions board has seen fit to grant that request. Congraduations  
Lieutenant Commander," The Fleet Admiral pinned the hollow pip on the  
collar of the Klingon.  
"Thank you, Admiral, Captain," Alexander Rozhenko, son of Worf,   
replied.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the runabout, the Enterprise was coming into   
view. A toy hanging from the ceiling, its length shown off. Behind it   
was the planet named for the Roman God Mars, God of war, its red in   
contrast to the white surface of the ship. The new saucer section was   
an upside down spoon, like those of the Intrepid Class. Below it an   
ovaloid secondary hull with a flattened front end served to hold up   
the warp engines. The warp engines, at this distance, appeared to be   
like those on the Galaxy class but longer and rounder.  
Closer they drew, for an outside tour, before entering the larger  
fan-shaped forward facing fighter bay they were passing now. After the  
runabout passed in front of it, it turned down the starboard side. A long  
door was visible down the side, which hid the retractable saucer warp  
engines. Then along the regular warp engines they proceeded. More  
differences were visible now. The tips of the engines were cut like jewels  
with reinforcements at the intersections of the planes, whereas on the  
Galaxy class they had been smooth. Now around the back of the ship,  
runabout turned, proceeding up the underside. Several shuttle and cargo bay  
doors were visible, as was the deflector dish, which was twice as large  
as the ones on Galaxy Class Starships. Then up around the front and on   
toward the fighter bay.  
As they neared the bay, Marrissa read out her new ships   
inscriptions with glee, "USS Enterprise, United Federation of Planets,   
NCC-1701-F"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
On the Romulan Starbase Four, Admiral Soovik was not satisfied   
with Admiral William T. Riker's responses to his questions. "Enough   
evasions, Riker," he snapped. "I need to know the Federation's defense   
plans for Starbase 17 and its nearby outposts."  
"I wouldn't tell you if I knew," Riker stated.  
"Oh you know," Soovik sneered. "The next Chief of Starfleet Operations  
would not be left in the dark. But perhaps I can persuade you." The Admiral  
pressed a button on his desk and ordered. "Bring in the Security Chief."  
The young Lieutenant Commander Lochard was brought in. A guard quickly  
strapped him into a nearby chair and hooked a device up to his head. "That  
device is a Romulan version of the old Klingon antagonizer. If you do not  
tell me what I want to know I will activate it," Soovik stated.  
"Threats will get you no where," Riker responded. At that Soovik   
pressed a button and Lochard began to writhe and scream as intense pain   
assaulted his brain. Violent convulsions followed as Lieutenant Commander   
Ross Lochard moved toward his death. Suddenly he gave up the ghost and   
was still.   
"Get rid of him," Soovik ordered his two guards. As the guards   
removed the Security Chief, dragging him out the door, Soovik turned to   
Rear Admiral Riker. "Will you cooperate now? ... I can keep on killing   
your crew ... There are over a thousand of them. Do you want their   
blood on your hands?"  
"His blood and those of any others that you kill will be on   
your hands," Riker replied sharply. "They knew the risks when they   
signed on."  
"Did they?" Soovik replied. "The Federation hasn't been at war   
with a major power for over twenty years. And those children never   
signed anything."  
  
The runabout's doors opened to reveal the main fighter bay of the  
Enterprise. The bay was immense. It ranged from five to four decks in  
height. Symmetrical along the center line, it began with an opening to a  
corridor, above which were two bay windows atop each other. On the left and  
right four levels of twelve fighters were packed two deep. Then another  
corridor entrance, and at a sixty degree angle to the rear of the bay,  
another rank of seven fighters, three decks in height, was placed.  
The center of the bay was filled with ranks of crew members, in red,  
yellow, blue, and green. The racks of fighters had camera men and reporters  
interspersed. Before the assembled ranks, a raised platform sat, with a  
lectern on it. As Captain Marrissa Picard exited the runabout, the bosun's  
whistle rang out the traditional welcome. When the whistle ended its song,  
a red clad Lieutenant Commander in the front row's voice rang out,  
"Attention, Captain on deck."  
Marrissa nervously approached the podium. Accessing the platform   
she stood before the microphones and read from a PADD. "Per Starfleet   
Orders, Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Stardate 60575, Captain Marrissa   
Amber Picard, you are hereby requested and required to accept transfer   
and the command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F."  
"I hereby accept those orders and command of the Nova Class   
Starship Enterprise," Marrissa stated.  
"The USS Enterprise is now under the command of Captain Marrissa   
Amber Picard," the Computer announced.  
"As is tradition, I have a few words about taking command of the  
Enterprise," Marrissa began. "When I was twelve I met the second Captain of  
the Enterprise-B, Demora Sulu. Being the curious young girl I was, I asked  
her, what does it take to be Captain, in particular that of the Enterprise.  
Her response was a strong sense of honor, and the sense to follow in the  
traditions of Starfleet and in particular that of the Enterprise.  
That wasn't the only advice about command I've received about commanding  
starships. I'm still receiving such advice after five years in command,  
more than a dozen battles, five treaties, and a pregnancy. Some of the  
advice was useful.  
"Expect the unexpected. Space is a strange and mysterious place.   
New things are just around the corner, even in explored space.  
"Not everything is logical. Some times you have go on a hunch   
and put yourself at risk. Regulations cannot be made to cover everything.  
"Trust the man on the scene. More missions have gone wrong   
because of people following outdated information and over-trusting   
their Starfleet briefing. Command does not know the latest information   
two days ahead of time.  
"Those are just some of the advice I've received, the more   
quotable ones. Of course I intend to follow the tradition of the   
Enterprise, and be my own Captain.  
"No Captain of the Enterprise has ever been like his   
predecessors, but they shared several traits. One, they were not   
pushovers. Whether it was Kirk against the Klingons; Harriman, Sulu,   
or Garrett against the Romulans; or Riker against the Borg; they did   
not back down, stand aside and let the enemy pass. They fought. They   
pulled tricks from their sleeves, or made new innovations. They did   
everything in their power to avoid defeat, and so will I.  
"Second they trusted their crews, and with the exception of   
Captain Kirk's red shirted ensigns, their crews trusted their Captains."  
Laughter ran around the bay. When it died down, Marrissa continued,  
"Finally a Captain of the Enterprise is ready to go out and seek new life,  
new civilizations, ... to boldly go where no one has gone before ... I'm  
ready are you?"  
  
Marrissa stepped back down from the lectern. Her father, Fleet   
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard stepped up and replaced her. "Even though most   
of Captain Picard's crew came with her from the Endeavor," he began.   
"I'd like to introduce them all today. When I call your name, please come   
and join Marrissa behind the podium."  
"Jay Gordon, Commander, First Officer, graduated from Starfleet   
Academy with a 4.0. Clarrissa Sutter-Rozhenko, Lieutenant Commander,   
Chief Engineer and Second Officer, author of many papers on warp theory.   
Alexander Rozhenko, Lieutenant Commander, Chief of Operations, noted   
for his 120 efficiency rating. Doctor Jackson Johnson, Lieutenant   
Commander, Chief Medical Officer, number three in the same class as   
the famous Doctor Bashir. Katherine Lochard, Lieutenant Commander,   
Fighter Commander. Martin Sussex, Lieutenant, Ship's Counselor, this   
years Federation's most eligible bachelor according to Pulse Magazine.   
Shayna Sachs, Lieutenant, Chief of Security."  
"Captain Picard, your crew awaits your orders," the Fleet   
Admiral concluded.  
"Thank you Admiral," Marrissa replied. "Let's get under way.   
Alpha shift report to stations immediately. Dismissed."  
  
The new Command Crew of the Enterprise entered the bridge. It   
was a large bridge. At the front there were three stations, CONN, and   
to the right and left, Operations and Science. The traditional   
three center seats were present in the new navy blue Starfleet color   
scheme. Behind them, the rail housed the Tactical station. In the rear,   
Fighter Command and Engineering with some windows looking into an   
lounge over a couple stations in between.  
Two turbolifts were located by the main viewscreen with an   
office door on each side of the Bridge. Two-thirds of the way back two   
more doors were seen.  
Marrissa had finished surveying her new bridge and wasn't   
pleased. "This is an Admiral's Bridge," she exclaimed. "I'm going to   
have a long talk with Dad."  
"What, Marrissa, you weren't aware of naval tradition,"   
Commander Katherine Lochard said.  
"What naval tradition?" Marrissa asked, sitting herself down   
in the center seat.  
"This is a Fighter Carrier," Katherine began. "Carriers are   
traditionally commanded by Admirals."  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Marrissa surveyed her bridge from the command chair, the bridge   
of the Enterprise. True it wasn't the first Enterprise she had served   
on, or even the second, but she was finally in command of the Enterprise.   
Not just for a shift, or by some misfortune of the regular CO, no, this   
Enterprise was hers.  
She remembered the first time she had been in command of the   
Enterprise. At a few days short of turning twelve, her feet wouldn't   
even touch the floor when she sat all the way back in the command chair.   
Marrissa remembered how she had felt, not knowing if she could command.   
Worrying about going into battle.  
Well she had survived that first battle and several others since.   
She was still nervous about going into battle, but she knew that if she   
wasn't it would be time to retire. At 24, Marrissa had no intention of   
retiring. Her nervousness had translated into heightened preparedness.   
When Marrissa got nervous, she made battle plans, anticipating her   
opponent's move and countering it. She planned alternatives, and   
figured out ways to defeat them.  
Marrissa remembered the night before her wedding. She had been   
so nervous she stayed up past 0240 hours making battle plans. She never   
dreamed that she'd need them the next day.  
Fate seemed to conspire to send her into battle. Here she was   
on the USS Enterprise, her mission to seek out new life, new   
civilizations ... to boldly go where no one had gone before. Marrissa   
looked forward to that mission, but that was in the future. The   
Federation was going to war.  
  
Lieutenant Shayna Sachs pulled Marrissa out of her daydream   
announcing, "Captain, general orders coming in ... War declared   
against the Romulan Star Empire. Open sealed orders Romulan Dusk.   
Fleetwide yellow alert. From Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, per   
orders UFP Congress."  
"Computer open said orders, authorization Picard Omega One   
Six Two Four," Marrissa ordered, "Audio play."  
"Orders, operation Romulan Dusk, phase one, Starship   
Enterprise, Marrissa Picard commanding. You are to rescue Admiral   
Riker and destroy Romulan Starbase Four and any other resistance you   
meet. You will meet the USS Endeavor under Captain C Crusher and the   
USS Pasteur under Captain B Picard upon achieving your objectives."  
Marrissa moved up in front of the view screen, beginning,   
"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's time to show the Romulans what we   
can do, and the rest of Star Fleet too. I've been working on getting   
the best crew I could for the last dozen years. I believe I have   
that crew. Now it's time to prove it.  
"You know our objectives, we need to sneak in. You have the   
maps, do you have any suggestions?  
"No nebulas, no asteroids, one gas giant which the Starbase   
orbits," Jay recited. "Not many places to hide."  
"What about the planet?" Clara asked.  
"That might do," Kathy replied. "Leave a division of fighters   
in the remains of the Enterprise-E's destruction, which is in polar   
orbit."  
"And lead the guard into them," Alexander responded. "I like   
it. It has a Klingon touch to it."  
"And afterwards we can drain the starbase's shields and beam   
the old crew off it," Shayna commented. "Assuming Riker hasn't taken   
it for us."  
"Sounds good, but better ready a team to release them,"   
Marrissa responded. "Not that I distrust Riker's abilities, but   
I'll not be caught flat-footed."  
"Don't worry Marrissa, Shayna had the away team assignments   
to me thirty minutes ago," Jay replied. "Kathy's been running   
entering and exiting drills all day on the holodeck"  
"In that case Jay, I'll get off my aching feet and let you   
get us under way," Marrissa replied, returning to the command chair.  
"CONN plot a course eighty-nine mark four, warp twelve,"   
Jay ordered. "Go to RED ALERT, All hands to battle stations, Kathy   
ready fighters."  
"First Enterprise Division ready for launch," Kathy replied.   
"Security teams reporting to transporter rooms," Shayna informed.  
"Captain, she's all yours," Jay completed. "Thank you Jay,"   
Marrissa responded. "Mister Maharaj, engage." She gestured in the   
fashion of her father and the Enterprise shot off to war.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Admiral Soovik stood at his desk, disrupter trained on his   
Federation counterpart, Rear Admiral William T. Riker. His guards had   
just removed the lifeless body of Lieutenant Commander Ross Lochard.   
"So Riker, what will it be, defense plans or shall I bring a child   
in next?"  
Riker paled at the suggestion, but to his credit, replied, "I   
know of no defense plans."  
"Command Center to Admiral Soovik."  
The Admiral pressed the communications button on his desk with his  
disrupter hand, "Soovik here."  
"The Federation has declared war," the Command Center Staff   
member began. This caused Admiral Soovik to take his eyes off Riker.   
It was the break Riker had been waiting for. "A Nova Class Starship   
has left Neutral Zone Patrol, destination unknown." Soovik didn't   
hear the last part of the sentence. Riker had drawn a mini-phaser   
from his boot and stunned him.  
  
The Enterprise-F arrived behind the planet which Romulan   
Starbase Four orbited. The Enterprise's passive sensors detected a   
powerful polar magnetic field and a large amount of debris over the   
north pole of the orange and gold planet.  
Marrissa, still seated in the command chair, asked her   
fighter commander, "Do you think you can fit a whole division of   
fighters in that?"   
"With that magnetic field and debris, certainly," Katherine   
Lochard replied.  
"Then launch fighters," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical,   
maintain passive scanning until Kathy tells you that her fighters   
are in place. Conn, plot a course around the planet and past the   
Starbase into the north pole, engage on my mark, three quarters   
impulse."  
"All fighters away, full concealment in thirty seconds,"   
Kathy announced.  
  
Marrissa found the waiting part of battles the hardest.   
Your pulse was up and your nerves were on the edge. The slightest   
out of place noise could cause you to jump. Marrissa had learnt a   
lot since her first battle, but waiting was one thing that hadn't   
gotten easier in the past dozen years.  
  
"First Enterprise Division concealed.," Commander Kathy   
Lochard announced.  
"Mister Maharaj, engage," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical,   
active scan, full shields. Engineering, secondary warp power   
to phasers."  
A chorus of Ayes answered the young Captain as the mile   
long Enterprise surged forward. As the orange planet and its   
golden clouds and storms rolled by below them, a limp looking   
Warbird appeared on the horizon.  
"Target that ship and open fire when in range," Captain   
Picard ordered. The three upper forward phaser arrays; port,   
starboard, and fore, opened fire.  
The red beams lanced out at the listing Warbird hitting   
it squarely in the middle. It exploded in a ball of blue-green   
plasma, a stark contrast to the orange and gold planet below.  
The explosion drew two other Warbirds like a moth to a   
flame. As Alex announced their arrival, Marrissa was already   
plotting her response.  
  
"Clara, divert secondary warp power to shields. Let's see   
if La Forge was lying about that warping fire."  
The Warbirds opened fire on the Enterprise. However the   
shields appeared to absorb the fire, warping it into the   
multi-phasic mesh that was the Enterprise's pertection.  
The Enterprise's response was less than the shot that had   
destroyed the obviously damaged and unshielded warbird early.   
The Warbirds still flinched at the phaser fire, stalling their   
progress. Meanwhile the Romulan Starbase came up on the horizon,   
a nest filled with eggs. The Enterprise moved toward it, the   
Warbirds nipping at its heels. Like the animal trainer's whip, the   
Enterprise's phasers returned fire, causing the Warbirds to  
distance themselves.  
Up on the Starbase they came, the Enterprise executing a   
tight firing run before turning toward the north pole. The Starbase   
didn't return fire. Marrissa noted this strangeness, wondering why.  
  
Commander Worf smiled at his captors, sitting down with   
one foot on his knee, seemingly absentmindingly rubbing the heel of   
his boot. This unnerved his captors. "I never heard of a Klingon   
willingly surrendering before," the first guard said.  
"Neither have I," the second guard replied. At that the   
forcefield dropped. Worf pulled something from the heel of his boot.   
Moments later the guards lay stunned in Worf's old cell, and he had   
two Romulan disrupters in addition to his own mini- phaser from   
the heel of his boot.  
  
By the time Riker reached Romulan detention area 15, the   
Romulans and the Star Fleet personnel had switched roles. A   
grinning Klingon met him at the door.  
"Commander Worf, I assume you have good news," Admiral   
Riker inquired.  
"Yes, sir," Worf replied. "We have released all Enterprise   
personnel save Commander Lochard, who we couldn't find."  
"He's dead," Riker said shortly.  
"The kid's crew managed to get in to the base's command   
and control system, while engaging their minder in a game," Worf   
continued. "They disabled the base's disrupters and listened in   
on communications."  
"Any news?"  
"A Starship is in the system, it's busy ridding the   
system of Warbirds."  
"ID?"  
"Partial ... 1-F"  
"Nova Class?"  
"Yes."  
"It seems Admiral Picard has already replaced the   
Enterprise," Riker commented. "Let's give Captain Marrissa   
Picard a hand. Which way is the control center?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
When the Enterprise-F had reached the region above the planet's   
north pole, she had stopped. The Romulans had eagerly moved to bracket   
her, inside the remains of the Enterprise-E and her victims. They never   
even thought to look for the presence of fighter craft.   
This was one of those ideal conditions for the use of fighters.   
In a debris cloud, above the magnetic pole of a planet, it played to   
all their strengths. Scanning above (or below) the magnetic pole of a   
planet was never easy, but this planet made others look like a cakewalk.   
The Romulan targeting system was off line and even the advanced system   
on the new Enterprise was taxed. It was a point and shoot situation.   
Fighters had always been better at this, and in a debris cloud,  
maneuverability was at a premium.  
Almost two hundred and fifty fighters swarmed around the two   
warbirds, pounding them, sending shudders down their spines. Shields   
failing, the Warbirds lashed out with their disrupters. A half-a-dozen   
fighters perished, but this was their last act as the Enterprise   
pulled off a shot on each Warbirds' shielded hulls.  
The fighters had pulled away when the Warbirds finally lost   
cohesiveness, exploding in balls of fire. Their remains joined those   
of the Enterprise-E and it's victims in polar orbit. Meanwhile the   
Enterprise-F stood alone, collecting its fighters.  
  
On the Starbase, Rear Admiral William T. Riker entered the   
captured Command Center. Burnt patches adorned the walls, and a thin   
haze of smoke was present at the ceiling. "Mister Worf, can you   
figure out how to contact the Enterprise?"  
"Aye sir," Worf replied, taking to the controls. After a moment   
he announced, "I have Captain Picard."  
"On Screen," Riker replied. Captain Marrissa Picard's young   
face appeared on the viewscreen.  
"Admiral Riker, I see you have everything under control on   
your end," Captain Picard commented.  
"Yes Captain," Riker replied. "I assume you've come to pick   
us up."   
"Yes sir," Marrissa responded. "Are you ready to beam aboard?"   
"Yes, a thousand twenty-three to beam up," Riker answered.   
"A tall order, but I'll see what I can do," Marrissa said   
swiftly. "I'll be in range in twenty seconds, Enterprise out."  
  
On the bridge of the new Enterprise, Alexander was monitoring   
the transport proceedings. According to specifications it was going   
to take a little over five minutes to recover the crew of the   
Enterprise-E. At Tactical, Lieutenant Shayna Sachs wasn't sure that   
they were going to have half that time.  
"Captain, three Warbirds entering the system, uncloaked,"   
Lieutenant Sachs announced. "At 86 mark 4, distance 3 A.U.s."  
"Alex, time to full recovery?" Captain Marrissa Picard   
asked.   
"Four more minutes, Marrissa," Alexander replied.   
"Three more, 266 mark -4, distance 2.8 A.U.s," Shayna Sachs   
informed.  
"Adding cargo transporters," Alexander responded,   
anticipating his Captain's call for him to speed up.  
"Three more, 184 mark 0, distance 2.1 A.U.s," Sachs announced   
urgently.   
"Just one more minute," Alex asked for.  
"Three more, 356 mark 0, distance 3.4 A.U.s," Lieutenant   
Sachs informed more urgently.  
"All personnel aboard," Alexander responded.  
"Tactical, raise shields," Captain Picard ordered. "Clara,   
secondary warp power to deflector dish. Alexander, hail the Romulans."  
"Romulans refuse to respond," Alexander said as the Romulans   
closed rapidly on the Enterprise.  
"Open a general channel," Marrissa ordered.  
"Channel open," Lieutenant Commander Alexander Rozhenko announced.  
"To all Romulan vessels, this is Captain Marrissa A. Picard of the  
Federation Starship Enterprise," she began. "We are about to depart this  
system for home with our recovered crew. I suggest you leave well enough  
alone and don't get in our way. Enterprise out."  
By now the Enterprise was surrounded on four sides by the   
Warbirds. The forward ones competing with the Starbase for room.  
"Conn plot us a course out of here..." Marrissa began. "Up or   
down," Ensign Maharaj asked.  
"Neither," Captain Picard replied. "Through the center of   
the Starbase."  
The ensign turned around to look at his Captain. "Don't   
worry Ensign, it won't be there when you get to it. Clara, begin   
firing deflector dish on my mark, and Ensign, better make sure that   
course is a straight line until we pass the remains of the Starbase."  
"Aye sir, course laid in, heading reached," Ensign Maharaj   
said, shaking her head.  
"Clara, engage, Conn, ahead one fifth impluse until we pass   
the Starbase, then full impluse until we clear the system," Marrissa   
ordered.  
  
Out its deflector dish the Enterprise spewed a bright blue   
beam. The beam hit the center of the Starbase, boring down to it's   
core. The Enterprise moved closer and closer. Suddenly the Starbase   
exploded ... debris heading outward. Now the Enterprise dove into   
the mess, her deflector beam clearing the way. Above the base, three   
Romulans were not so lucky, the debris tearing though their hulls.   
Behind the Enterprise, three Warbirds attempted to follow her though   
the storm. However the shock waves of the Warbirds' destruction   
doomed them as well. Onward the Enterprise moved, exiting the  
explosion, heading out of the system.  
Behind her six Warbirds pursued, out of range for the moment,   
and damaged from their fellow countrymen's debris. Closer they came,   
closing on the Federation's Flagship. Now the Enterprise warped out,   
heading across the Romulan Neutral Zone, no longer quite so neutral.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Across the Neutral Zone, the Enterprise shot. Six Warbirds   
pursued, bloody yet unrelenting in their pursuit. Torpedoes had done   
nothing to slow their pursuit. The Enterprise moved at warp 8, warp 9 ...   
faster now. Still they followed ... warp 10, warp 11. The border drew   
closer ... warp 12, warp 13. Suddenly the Enterprise dropped out of   
warp. Her pursuers shot over her as she drew up beside the Endeavor   
and the Pasteur. Now in Federation space, the Romulans were the   
invaders.  
  
"Hail the Romulans, Alexander," Captain Marrissa Picard   
ordered her Operations Officer.  
"Admiral Jerick responding," Alexander replied.  
"On Screen," Marrissa replied. A young Romulan female   
appeared on the screen. "This is Captain Marrissa A. Picard of   
the Federation Starship Enterprise. I am giving you one chance   
to withdraw."  
"Admiral Saavik Jerick of the Romulan Warbird Bloodfire. It's   
so nice to finally met my federation counterpart," the Romulan   
replied. "I've been hoping to met you for quite some time. I had   
hoped it would be under more pleasant circumstances. I'm sorry that   
I can't take up your offer Captain."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Admiral," Captain Picard responded.   
"I guess it's time to find out which girl Captain its the best."  
"Nothing like friendly competition to begin one's day," the   
Romulan Admiral concluded. "On guard, Captain." The channel closed.  
"Alexander, rate the Warbirds as to strength," Marrissa   
ordered, returning to her chair. "Assign us numbers 1 and 2. Give   
the Endeavor 3 and 4 and the Pasteur 5 and 6. Conn set a course to   
take us down the line. Shayna, fire when ready. Engage full impluse."  
  
The Enterprise arched around to the left edge of the line of   
Romulan Warbirds and began its run. As it ran past one, two, three   
Warbirds the fourth turned to parallel it. As the Enterprise reached   
it, it began an artful dodge of the Enterprise's phasers and photons,   
even tractoring one to arch back towards the Enterprise. The   
Enterprise neatly side stepped it and fired on the fifth bird. It   
exploded, but now the fourth was on the Enterprise's tail.  
  
"Evasive pattern Mozart Forty," Captain Picard ordered. This   
was not going to be easy.  
"I think we've found Jerick's ship," Jay commented.  
"Agreed," Marrissa stated. "Let's see if we can give her a   
few surprises. Clara, give me a little more power to maneuvering   
thrusters, then divert secondary warp power to the deflector."  
"Ready on your mark," Lieutenant Commander Sutter-Rozhenko   
replied.  
"Conn, rotate fore to aft," Marrissa replied. "Lets see how   
the Enterprise moves backwards."  
  
The Enterprise turned, her back replacing her front. She   
still moved forward however. The Romulan at first moved to turn, but   
corrected herself returning to true center behind the Enterprise.   
Then the Enterprise's deflector beam began shooting out at her   
opponent, who neatly dodged.  
  
"Cease firing," Captain Picard ordered. "Maximum power to   
forward shields. Conn, ram her."  
  
Suddenly the Enterprise switched directions and surged   
toward the Bloodfire. The Bloodfire dived down and evaded the   
Enterprise's ram, but received a heavy dose of the Enterprise's   
phaser fire. Away from each other they went, momentarily giving   
up their game for more easy targets. For the Bloodfire it was a   
firing pass on the Endeavor, Marrissa's former ship. For the   
Enterprise it was two quick and destructive volleys on two Warbirds.  
With the Endeavor and Pasteur having cleared a Warbird each, this   
left just the Bloodfire.  
The odds reversed, the Bloodfire did the sensible thing   
and turned and cloaked. Her message was clear to the crew of the   
Enterprise, you won today but I will return, for he who flees,   
lives to fight again.  
  
"Stand down to yellow alert," Captain Picard ordered,   
getting up. "Inform Starfleet of the results of our battle. Alex,   
you have the bridge. Jay, call in Beta shift early. Clara, I want   
the Enterprise ship shape in Bristol fashion by tomorrow morning."  
"Aye sir," came the chorus from Lieutenant Commander   
Alexander Rozhenko, Commander Jay Gordon, and Lieutenant Commander   
Clara Sutter-Rozhenko.  
"I'll be in the Ready Room," Marrissa commented, heading   
toward the door.  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Captain Marrissa Picard was sitting in her ready room   
when the call came in. She had been taking a snack of strawberry   
shortcake with whipped cream on top. Doctor Johnson had had the   
hardest time getting her to eat properly at the beginning of her   
pregnancy. Marrissa was used to a breakfast of toast and strawberry   
juice, and an occasional glass of the same though out the day. It   
was only by introducing her to various strawberry desserts that  
the Doctor had been able to get her to eat enough. It remained to see if  
Marrissa would be able to return to her earlier figure after the baby was  
born.  
"Bridge to Captain Picard," Alexander's voice hailed.   
"Picard here," Marrissa replied.  
"Incoming communication from the Commanding Admiral, Star   
Fleet;" Lieutenant Commander Rozhenko responded.  
"Patch it in here," Marrissa answered, turning the desk view   
screen toward her. Her father appeared on it. "Admiral Dad."  
His face went into a momentary grimace before Jean-Luc   
Picard replied, "Marrissa, I must compliment you on your victory.   
The Admiralty is most impressed." He referred to the rest of Star   
Fleet Command in that manner. Never would he include himself under   
that name.  
"Thank you, Admiral, I was merely following orders," Marrissa   
replied.  
"True, but not many could have pulled those orders off," the   
Fleet Admiral responded. "But on to why I called you. As of this   
Stardate you are promoted to Rear Admiral and placed in command of   
the First Fleet. A full listing of that fleet follows. You remain   
in command of the Enterprise as well, but I expect you to provide   
me with a list of the replacements for your maternity leave."  
"Aye, aye, sir," Marrissa affirmed.  
"I have a couple interim orders," Jean-Luc Picard stated.   
"Your fleet will be patrolling the border until full assembly. Rear   
Admiral Riker will be picked up by the Nova which will be his   
command ship for his Second Fleet. Commander Worf is to be sent   
to Earth aboard the Pasteur to pick up his Captaincy and command of   
the USS Chelsea Clinton. That is all. Do you have anything else to   
report?"  
"No sir," Rear Admiral Marrissa Picard responded. "I look   
forward to reading the headlines."  
"That reminds me, Marrissa," her father began. "That   
headline you predicted never occurred."  
"Oh really?" Marrissa inquired.  
"They found something better: Fleet Admiral Gives Flagship   
as Birthday Present," he concluded. "Star Fleet out."  
Marrissa pondered the events, her new promotion and her   
new command. She knew that commanding a fleet of some sort was   
unavoidable with her experience. The promotion was something of   
a shock. Here she was, a Captain of five years, less than a quarter   
up the list on seniority. By all rights she should have almost a   
decade of experience before she got promoted. But then again that   
position on the seniority list might have something to with it. With   
less than a quarter of all the Captains ranked below her, promoting   
her in order so that she could be placed in command of a fleet made   
some sense.  
Her doorbell rang. "Come," Marrissa ordered. Lieutenant   
Commander Katherine Lockard entered. Her face was tear-stained.   
"What can I do for you Commander?"  
"I have two matters," Lockard said. "First, one of my fighter   
pilots picked up a piece of the Enterprise-E's remains that she   
thought might be of some use to you, the dedication plaque."  
"Have her give it to Rear Admiral Riker, and thank her   
for me," Admiral Picard stated. "And what was the pilot's name?"  
"Lieutenant Jess Gordon," Katherine replied.   
"Jessica Beatrice Gordon?" Marrissa asked. Commander   
Lockard nodded in return. "I had no idea my sister-in-law was on   
board." Then Marrissa grinned and continued, "have her report to me   
after she is done for the day for a little 'reprimand.' And  
your second matter?"  
"My husband died on board the Romulan Starbase," Katherine   
said sadly. "I'd like it if you said the eulogy."  
"I'd be honored," Admiral Marrissa Picard replied formally.   
"Inform me of the time you wish to hold the funeral. Now, If you'll   
excuse me, I have lots of paperwork to attend to and you have the   
next two days off."  
"Aye, Captain," Katherine Lockard said, turning and   
exiting the ready room.  
  
Later that evening, Marrissa was relaxing with her husband   
Jay in her quarters. Her sister Jacqueline, whom Marrissa had decide   
to have lodged with her, was sitting at the terminal across the room   
puzzling over some anomaly. It was a pleasant evening, a thing that   
they knew would be rare during this war that they were in. Marrissa   
had yet to inform Jay of his sister's presence aboard ship. The door   
rang. "Who could that be," Jay mused.  
"Come," Marrissa ordered, knowingly.  
A sixteen year-old blond woman in flight uniform with   
Lieutenant junior grade pips entered. "Reporting as ordered,   
Captain," she commented.   
"You are late Lieutenant and it's Rear Admiral," Marrissa   
said with practiced sternness. Then lightening she continued, "but   
then again I've never been that strict with family and friends and   
rank."  
Jay was sitting beside his wife, rather quietly. He hadn't   
expected his sister Jessica. He really should have looked at the   
full crew list more closely. He knew that Jess had been selected   
for fighter training and been chosen as her wing's commander. But   
she wasn't due to graduate from the Fighter Academy on Essex for   
another two months. Apparently, he mused, they had sped up the   
class. He turned his attention back to the conversation.  
"So when they said they needed two divisions of fighters   
for the Enterprise, I was hoping they'd chose my wing to be a part   
of them," Jessica was saying. "Of course so was the rest of the   
academy. Fortunately Gordon comes early in the alphabet. They had   
us ship out right after the announcement of who was going. I didn't   
even have time to pack. I left orders to have my belongings sent to   
your palace, Marrissa. I hope that's okay."  
"Perfectly," Marrissa interjected.  
"One thing I want to know, Jess," Jay asked. "What took you   
so long to stop by?"   
"I was given five minutes to drop my things in my quarters,"   
Lieutenant Jessica Gordon began. "Then there was the ceremony for   
the change of command. After that Commander Lochard put us to work,   
drilling us on just about everything. Last night I just fell right   
to sleep. Then this morning's battle and its aftermath. If it   
weren't for Marrissa's orders for me to report after duty, I'd   
probably be doing that training exercise on the Holodeck now."  
"No that's just for the second division," Marrissa commented.   
"Of course you'll probably be doing it tomorrow."  
"Now if I just knew who my new squadron leader was I'd be   
doing fine," Katherine concluded. "Poor old Berthold, first battle   
and second in his class and he's dead."  
"I use to be able to say I knew every one under my command,"   
Marrissa mused darkly. "But with over two thousand aboard and   
thirty-nine other ships under my command, It's just not possible   
any more."  
"Hey, you just won a battle, 'Rissa, no dreariness allowed,"   
Jackie said, having joined the group, after shelving the computer   
problem for the moment.  
"Yeah, Marrissa, now what do you think Shayna will look like   
in the new green security uniform?" Jay asked. Starfleet had order a   
uniform change making the insert in security officer's uniforms   
green, instead of the yellow they had long shared with Engineering.   
Shayna had long been avoiding the change, but tomorrow was the last   
day in the window and she must show up in it.  
"Judging from the dress she wore to my wedding, pretty good,"   
Marrissa stated.  
"Wait a minute, Marrissa," Jackie interrupted. "As Computer   
Security Officer, I'm in both Engineering and Security. What do I wear?"  
"Dual departmentation, I don't think I've encountered that   
before," Jessica commented.  
"As I understand the regulation, you get to chose depending   
on which one you feel you deal with more," Marrissa stated.  
"I'd chose the security one if I were you, Jackie," Jay said.  
"Don't listen to him, Jacqueline," Jessica returned. "He   
always chooses the green outfit."  
"Oh so that's why Marrissa has been showing up in green so   
much," Jackie replied.  
"Hum, it sounds like I better make sure the green ones aren't   
an option," Marrissa said. "If it's something that Bookworm Jack   
noticed, I've been doing it too much."  
"Mar-ris-sa, you promised not to call me that," Jackie replied.   
"Oh, that's right. Only Nick can get away with calling you   
Jack," Marrissa said as the conversation moved away from duty.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The first battle in the war was a success for the Federation,   
thanks to Captain Picard's tactical expeirance. While the Federation   
would eventally win the war, the next three months were not good ones   
for the Federation. Devastating attacks were made by the Romulans   
on many Federation planets and outposts.  
It was not until the now Rear Admiral Marrissa Picard was   
once again forced into the forefront, that the Federation was   
successful again. This story will be told in the next volume of   
the series ... Falling Into Command.  
  
Professor John P. Hereomise III  
Professor of 24th Century History  
University of Alpha-Beta Hidroxide University May 17, 2456  
  



End file.
